Family Ties
by Idle-Daydreamer
Summary: Lily Evans had a dark secret that she entrusted into the care of her best friend. Rosemary O'Shea was content with her life but family secrets always have a way of coming out and now she'll have to deal with the consequences that will rip her life apart.
1. Prologue

**Family Ties**

_Prologue_

**The Arrival**

* * *

"Although I was put into Gryffindor I never really understood why. My family had been sorted into Ravenclaw for generations but somehow I was the first in a long line to don gold and scarlet. That night changed everything though. Many would say I must have been mad to agree to it and my family was certainly no exception. I did what I did though and I never regretted it. To this day she will always be my daughter no matter where she came from and that's the truth plain and simple."

_**Extract from an interview with Mary O'Shea nee MacDonald**_

_**June the 4th**__** 1997 Daily Prophet**_

* * *

**August 30****th**** 1979**

"Brian! Brian, either turn that bleedin' racket down or I'll blow it up myself!"

The door slammed shut and a shaken young woman curled her hands into fists as she leaned against the wooden frame for support. Downstairs there was an audible change in volume as the sounds of 'My Sharona' died down shrouding the attic into silence. Outside the steady tattoo of rain smashing off window panes accompanied by the roaring sound of the winds howl beat frantically at the old Victorian farmhouse.

Turning around the woman released a long sigh before taking a deep breath in. Tonight the hours seemed to drag out gradually with minutes fading into hours and hours seeming like lifetimes. Each little disturbance from downstairs; each raised voice, each creaking footstep had her heart on edge and her body tensed. Was this it? Had the time finally arrived? Had they arrived now? Her mind lured her into false traps setting up snares in her thought patterns that she often fell into.

Mary Macdonald was at heart a very practical person and sensible person although a lot of things in her life made absolutely no sense at all. The Macdonald's were well known in the farming community of rural Ireland. There had always been a Macdonald at Blackburrie farm for generations going back to time immemorial. Good people, good farmers, salt of the earth, never a bad thing to say about a Macdonald. Upstanding members of the community in every single way possible. Very rich to be wealthy enough to send all their children to boarding school.

Of course this was all a lie, an illusion they had maintained for centuries. The Macdonald's were good farmers and good people in general but they were also excellent wizards too. Mary Macdonald and her six other brothers and sisters did not attend St Andrew's grammar school in Dublin as most people thought. Instead they attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Or at least Mary had done until she had left Hogwarts last summer.

However right now Mary's normally logical and rational mind was rapidly rebelling and the coils of propriety were slipping loose causing her to freefall into distress. She collapsed wearily into an old battered armchair and hugged her knees up to her chin. Her stomach was lurching and more than once she had resisted the urge to vomit. She couldn't trust herself around her relatives afraid she may blurt out the truth or hex their brains apart. Where was the famous Gryffindor courage now? Mary bitterly wished she could find it because right now she felt more like jumping out the window.

'_How did I get myself into this?' _Forget second thoughts and try millionth thoughts. Mary had scrutinized this problem for each and every angle. The obvious conclusion was that this was not her mess and that her friend should bloody well learn to clean up from her own mistakes. However in one mad moment of impulse Mary had uttered that fateful suggestion. It had all seemed so rational at the time - everybody got what they wanted with no horrendous ordeal on either side.

There was a violent clap of thunder followed by a white hot fork of lightening that illuminated the dim attic in a flash of light. The shadowy corners, the dust ridden boxes of old family junk and the occasional piece of furniture. Mary shivered; it was cold and draughty up here and she wished she could be downstairs with the rest of her family crowded in Brian's bedroom watching Top of the Pops.

With times being what they were Mary's parents had insisted that the entire family remain grounded in their farmhouse manor. There was more than enough room for everyone - Grandparents, about a dozen cousin's and some of her siblings. After about a week or so of confinement and at least twelve angry arguments over 'who's turn it was In the bathroom?' or 'It's my turn with the telly!' and the novelty wore off rapidly.

Little did they all know that their menagerie of twenty would soon gain another.

Mary's heart gave another nerve-breaking lurch as she heard heavy footsteps climb the stairs. The door swung open but instead of who she expected she was instead greeted with the amiable figure of her older brother Hamish. A ruddy red faced man in his early twenties with twinkling brown eyes and floppy chestnut hair. He was dressed in a checked shirt and loosely fitting trousers tucked into a pair of solid Wellington Boots. He smelled of horses and manure - obviously he had just came from the barn.

"Just seen Brian on the landing. Say's you're being a right grumpy cow." Hamish said idly stepping over the threshold carelessly not giving his young sister's glare any heed. "We all know something's bothering you Mary. Christ the whole house knows thanks to your bloody awful temper! Our Kathy's still snarling over what you did with her Tracy's dolly."

"Bugger off Ham!" Mary snapped viciously. She couldn't give a toss about her sister Katherine or her nieces stupid dolly with the annoying voice that wouldn't shut up after you pushed the damn button on it's chest. Couldn't they all take the hint and leave her alone? None of them understood and she couldn't talk to anyone about it. It felt like she was carrying a contagious disease and she couldn't touch anyone encase she infected them.

"Aye that's what I'm talking about," said Hamish taking a cigarette from his pocket. Taking a draught, the foul stench of smoke curdled through the air. "You know yer' no the only one that's on edge. We should be thinking ourselves lucky. I mean look at old Willie Fawcett. Wrong place, wrong time poor bastard."

"It's not about that! Not everything revolves around Death Eaters Ham! Some of us have other problems too!" Growled Mary. It seemed everything did though. Every single headline in the newspaper, every single muffled whisper on the street. A rumour, a missing person, the obituary page getting longer and longer each week. William Fawcett had been the uncle of one of her best friends Victoria and an old friend of her Grandfathers.

"Yeah? Well your stupid amateur girly problems seem a pretty poor comparison. Wake up and stop being such a selfish mare Mary! Not everything revolves around _you_!" Hamish shot back at her. "I mean we never know who's going to be next so the least you could do is pretend that you care!"

"Of course I care!" Raged Mary furiously, her eyes glittering formidably as she rounded on her brother. "Don't you dare accuse me of being selfish! You have no idea Hamish, none at all so why don't you bugger off downstairs and play happy families!"

"No idea? No idea about what! You spend half your time either up here or with Lily Evans! Her relationship issues are not the end of the world Mary!" Shouted Hamish. "I saw her swanning around outsides St Mungo's earlier. Is that it? Has James knocked her up or something? Why don't you talk Mary? At least to Mum cause your worrying her sick!" Before Hamish could realise what was about to happen there was a loud resounding crack that echoed off the dusty wooden walls. Mary's hand slapped him squarely around the cheek, the force leaving a red imprint.

"Shut the hell up!" Mary snarled brutally. Something inside her snapped and she couldn't suppress the frustration or anxiety that had been steadily building up for six months. Tears leaked down her cheeks and before Hamish could stop her she had already stormed out of the attic. Wiping her eyes exasperatedly she felt angry at herself for the mess she had drawn herself into. Bypassing the bedroom the theme tune to Coronation Street drifted after her. She needed a drink. She needed to do something. Anything to keep herself sane while she waited.

"Oh if it isn't Miss Sunshine herself." Sneered a thin auburn haired woman as Mary marched into the kitchen. Authentic wooden beams wound into the ceiling while a large dining table took up most of the space. Painted yellow walls combined with the warm glow from the fireplace created a warm atmosphere which was currently being frozen by the tension in the air between the two women. Katherine Douglas was Mary's oldest sister and currently she was nursing her precious three year old angel incarnate Tracy.

Mary didn't trust herself to answer and she snatched a mug roughly from the cupboard and waved her wand effortlessly boiling the water in the kettle. They did have a few house-elf's but Mary prepared to make tea for herself as it gave herself something to do, another focus for her mind. Once she was done she dragged out a chair and summoned a glass of whiskey adding liberal amounts to her tea. Katherine watched incredulously as her younger sister downed the mug in a single gulp.

"Mary…what the hell is wrong with you? You shouldn't drink that much in one gulp you complete moron!" Katherine protested grabbing the flask of whiskey away. Setting Tracy on the floor she ruffled the little girls brown curls before slipping into a seat next to her sister.

"What are you? My mother? I'm twenty years old." Mary said sarcastically.

The strong flavour of whiskey burned her throat but it settled some of her nerves. She raked a hand through her raven locks Mary closed her eyes and sighed deeply. It couldn't be much longer now. She had everything prepared in her head. What she was going to tell her parents. How she was going to go about everything. They would be fine with it. Once they recovered from the shock. It was a big family so what was one more member? Everything would be fine…right? It had to be. It just had to be.

"You know what? I give up Mary. I really do." Katherine said wearily as she stood up. Mary barely noticed as the door shutting announcing her sister's departure. There was an immense relief in once more having peace to organise her thoughts. The clock on the mantelpiece above the dying flames ticked away each and every second. Minutes came and went and by the by Mary sat listening and waiting with every fibre of her being.

Finally though, the moment came when she heard the faint tap at the door. With a deep breath and trembling finger she turned the brass knob and opened the door. A cold blast of air entered the house brining in the rain and hail. A shadowy figure stood at the threshold with a bundle in it's arms and a long black cloak billowing out behind them. Red puffy eyes looked beseechingly into Mary's own brown ones. Those eyes were full of desperation and an emotion that was beyond compulsion.

"Please…Mary…please…"

Mary swallowed. Her throat was still dry and she was starting to shiver as cold chills ran down her spine. Nodding shakily she outstretched her arms and felt something precious being handed to her. It was warm sheltered from the cold by a thick soft blanket protecting delicate fragile skin. The figure smiled but it was not a happy smile, it was a tearful agonised one of somebody forcing themselves to make the best of a dire situation.

Mary couldn't find the right words to say. Had it been painful? Of course it had been painful. Did she have to go through it alone? No, her mother had been there with her. In truth there was little left to say and yet there was so much. Mary rocked the bundle gently and uncertainly before her sharp brown eyes caught sight of silken pink embroidery on the corner of the midnight blue blanket.

"R?" Mary murmured numbly. The woman nodded choking back a sob.

"Y-Yes…R…her name is Rosemary. I-I always…liked that name…and…it's got you in it too." The woman stammered. There was a movement behind her of another older woman who also had tears in her mossy green eyes. The younger woman leaned against this person as though she were the rock amongst the thrashing ocean.

"Come on now…" The older woman said gently. "It's time to go home…"

When they did eventually leave Mary stared down at the little baby. It's skin was pink and wrinkled and it's eyes were shut tightly. She'd seen so many babies before in her life but this one was different. This little baby would change her life forever and Mary could scarcely believe it had happened. Months of waiting and in just a few mere fleeting moments it had transpired. Mary wasn't entirely sure what she had expected but this felt strange. In a trance she sat down at the kitchen table listening to the sound of thunder and lightening crashing outside. An hour came and went before the kitchen door was propelled open by an overexcited preteen with baggy trousers and scruffy chestnut hair.

"Mary! Mary you won't believe it but they're showing more Top of the Pops! Mary? Mary what's that in your hands?"

Mary turned to look at her younger brother and she a sob climb up her throat. Unable to contain it any longer the tears started flooding her face but she managed to smile waveringly at the enquiring and bemused stare.

"T-This is Rosemary, Brian…and she's mine…"

* * *

**I watched Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince and it inspired me to re-edit a few of my chapters for this fiction and to update it. I hope it gets a few reviews and I hope Rosemary doesn't seem like a Mary-Sue or this whole story line a big cliche. **

**R&R**

**Daydreamer!x**


	2. The Start

**Family Ties**

_Chapter One_

**The Start**

* * *

I always knew I was adopted and I'll always remember the day I found out. It was the day my Mother brought Conrad back from the hospital, I was about five years old. Of course I'd been told I would soon be getting a little brother but I still didn't quite understand. That day though, my mother sat me down in the kitchen and told me that I was special like Conrad. Mummy had chosen me because I was special just like she had chosen Conrad. There was never any fuss made out of it. A year later she came home and I had a little sister too named Holly.

There was a sort of unity amongst the three of us. As though the fact that three of us were all adopted bound us together more. I never saw being adopted as a disadvantage. Not until I was about thirteen and quite frankly anything could have been a disadvantage by the then. I had a mother and father and two annoying little siblings. Nothing much separated me from other children and it wasn't often that I lost sleep over it.

At least not until I found out the truth.

**Extract Biography of Rosemary Sylvia------nee O'Shea 2010 (Chapter One, pg 4)**

* * *

"I don't…I don't want to go…" Sniffled the little girl.

The very early hours of September the 1st t were a bleak and miserable. Drab grey shrouds of mist roamed the rolling green hills, creeping up unaware on the forests and homes bringing with it bitterly cold winds and clouds of heavy rain. This unseasonable turn in the weather was only the foreshadow of the true nature behind it's origins and indeed it seemed as though the sky itself was rueing the fate of the Wizarding world.

Inside the warm bedroom however, the light shone brightly as though to combat the misery lurking outside the windows. The baby pink wall's were covered with posters all displaying a moving image of some kind - frolicking unicorns, waving band members and even a few photographs. The gauzy purple curtain were drawn over the window blocking out the darkness while tucked into a soft double bed were two girls.

"It'll be fine," The older girl assured soothingly. "It's never as bad as you think. Honestly Holly. Look I've survived and you'll have me to look after you." A younger child no older than ten snivelled looking utterly desolate in her blue pinstripe pyjamas. Messy strands of fluffy flaxen blond hair curled around the pillows mingling with much darker auburn locks.

"W-What if something happens? What if Mummy gets ill? I-I don't want to go…I want to stay here…" Sobbed Holly as hot tears spilled down her round cheeks. The larger figure instinctively put her arms around her younger sibling and drew her in closely. Moments later she nearly regretted this decision as she felt the material of her red night gown grow damp; she sighed trying to recall some way of pacifying her little sister's fears.

"You were all for it this morning, you and Claire Boot rampaging through the house. What's changed?" Rosemary O'Shea asked gently although her voice may have betrayed how tired she was truly feeling. It was past one o'clock in the morning and in less than five hours she would be awoken so she could finish packing and make it down to London in time for the train. Her body was craving sleep, her eyes were growing heavy and she was constantly having to rouse herself so she could straighten out her sister's fears.

"C-Claire told me that if I go away bad things might happen to Mum. She says that her Mum got ill and was rushed to St Mungo's. I read the paper too…it keeps saying that all this bad stuff is going to happen. I don't want to go…I want to stay." Cried Holly. Rosemary clenched her jaw to suppress a yawn as she hugged Holly closer. Why couldn't Claire Boot have kept her mouth shut? The last thing Holly needed was to be fed some sort of horror story by that little drama queen.

Rosemary had never liked Claire very much - the way she paraded around the place like she was better than everyone else, the way she was best friends with Holly one week and then abruptly a horrible little monster the next. Holly had been really excited about going ever since she got her letter; perhaps a little nervous and afraid of leaving home but nothing out of the ordinary. Maybe it was a good thing Holly was going to Hogwarts so she could make some new friends other than that little parasite.

"Claire's mum got bitten by a Doxy Hol," Rosemary said firmly. "Look I'm not saying nothing won't happen but the chances are one in a million. Dad comes back next week and everything will be fine. As for the papers…well there's nowhere safer than Hogwarts. It'll pass…it'll be fine."

Rosemary didn't know who she was trying to convince anymore. Holly or herself? The fears haunting her little sister had also lingered like ghosts in her own mind. Every issue of the Daily Prophet seemed to herald some sort of new doom and the trip down Diagon Alley had been dismal. Half of the shops she remember visiting when she was Holly's age were all boarded up - even the wand maker's Olivanders. It was like walking in a graveyard seeing all the boarded up windows and doors.

"How do you know?" Persisted Holly desperately. "Claire says-"

"Claire can go jump off a broomstick for all I care," Snapped Rosemary finally. "She isn't the be all and end all Holly. She's a vindictive piece of work and the sooner you move away from that brat the better. It will be fine Holly, I promise. Nothing is going to happen. Now turn over and try to get some sleep."

Reluctantly Holly flipped over and in a matter of minutes she was asleep snoring gently. Rosemary lay awake listening to the peaceful sound of gentle breaths as she mused her own thoughts. You-Know-Who had returned - that was now a solid undeniable fact. The shadow that had lurked in the past was now back and once again hunting with monsters at his side. She'd seen and read the leaflets and had treated them with sarcastic disdain. How very helpful of them to keep the public in a state of calm. How to recognise a Dementor had been her favourite one - by the time you had followed the ten helpful tips you would probably have already lost your soul or caused the Dementor to spontaneously die of boredom waiting for you to recognise it.

All humour aside though and Rosemary was afraid. She had been afraid from the moment she had stepped through the door two months ago to find her mother weeping over a cup of coffee. Apparently one of her riding pupils cousin had been in a car on the day the bridge collapsed. It might seem silly but it was enough for her mother to be shaken as old demons came back. Everybody had lost somebody and her family had also endured it's share of casualties - her mother in particular had lost her best friend. Mary was now treating this second return with such an excess of caution that Rosemary was finding it suffocating. She wasn't even allowed to go to the village unless Mary was with her. It was as if she had reverted back to being five all over again.

It was also dawning on her that her time at Hogwarts was rapidly running out. Last year had been one long stressful blur of exams and social tension. Suddenly she was being propelled into her sixth year and now she was legally of age. She hadn't succeeded in gaining some sort of maturity over night. She'd went to sleep Rosemary O'Shea and had woken up feeling more or less the same.

Still something was going to change. There was an ominous feel to the air recently. Everything seemed to be building up like static before a storm. The world around her was changing, war was ahead and soon she wouldn't have Hogwarts as her sanctuary. Of course she was from a pure-blood family and she did know that at least one of her parents had been a witch but some of her friends weren't as fortunate. At the end of the day if a side had to be picked Rosemary knew deep down that some members of her family wouldn't make the cut off.

Closing her eyes, Rosemary rolled over and dragged the duvet above her head.

All she wanted right now was to sleep and let the world struggle onwards for one more night. A mild feeling of excitement and anticipation stirred within her and she smiled briefly. At least Hogwarts was safe for now and tomorrow she'd be going back. Everything would be fine somehow, things always worked out. You-Know-Who had been beaten once before so surely something would happen to triumph him again?

By the end of the year Rosemary would later come to scorn this naivety.

* * *

"Hey!"

"Come on in Sabrina." Ushered Mrs O'Shea. "Rose is just upstairs finishing off her packing. Hello Charlotte! How's Richard getting on at the Ministry?" Snatches of conversation drifted up the stairs from the bottom landing. Rosemary swore regally as she attempted to cram another book into her overflowing suitcase. Every year she always had this problem and she somehow always seemed to forget something. No matter how much meticulous planning went into packing something always went astray be it a pair of socks or a Potions textbook.

"Honestly," Came a condescending voice. "What is it with you? I bet even Conrad's packed by now." Recognising the familiar tones Rosemary didn't even bother to turn around. Pulling out her wand she uttered a swift spell watching as her luggage case snapped shut of it's own accord. Waving the wand again she caused her accumulation of various bags and cases to levitate narrowly past the person behind her.

"Sorry," Rosemary said sardonically. She turned around and folded her arms, rolling her eyes at the person. "I can't help that the luggage is out to get me. How are you anyway? All packed and rearing for another joyous year?" The girl smiled knowingly and leaned back against the banister. Sabrina Fawcett was not only her life long friend but in fact her cousin being the daughter of Mary's older sister Charlotte.

"Can't be worse than last year." Sabrina mused before she smiled strengthening the resemblance between herself and her Aunt. "I'm looking forward to it. It's funny after all these years you'd think I'd be used to it but I still get excited. I bet Holly's been as high as a kite." Rosemary nodded and began to amble towards the stairs along with her cousin allowing the luggage to float behind them.

Growing up Sabrina had been her closest cousin with only weeks between them in age. Rosemary was the older by about ten days but somehow in their strange little relationship it was always Sabrina that assumed that role. Perhaps simply because Sabrina was already the oldest of five children, including a set of twins and had simply developed the maternal trait from a younger age. Sometimes though Rosemary was jealous of her friend simply because Sabrina was so similar to her mother. The same chocolate eye colour and the same coal black hair that hung down her back like a curtain. Sabrina had freckles though - lots of freckles and she was much taller than Mary.

"She was until that little cow started filling her head up with junk." Rosemary muttered sourly. "I was up until past midnight trying to assure her that the Dementors weren't going to burst through the windows. The worst thing was the more I talked about it the more I felt that they were. That and Claire's convinced her that nobody will like her if she's not in Gryffindor!"

"What?" Sabrina remarked incredulously. "Wait until I see her! The sooner she gets away from that brat the better. I hope for Holly's sake she's not in Gryffindor and then she can find her own friends. What about you? Reckon she's Raven material or not?"

Rosemary shrugged. Most of her relatives had been in Ravenclaw but Conrad had still surprised them being sorted into Gryffindor. The scale could tip either way but privately Rosemary was naturally cheering for her younger sister to join her in Ravenclaw. Holly was certainly clever enough anyway - she wandered around with her nose glued in a book most of the time.

"I hope so," Rosemary confessed treading on the creaky bottom step.. "I bet you ten sickles she's in Ravenclaw."

"Deal." Affirmed Sabrina as the two turned towards the kitchen.

The large farmhouse was ancient and every floorboard had it's creak, every window it's whine and every surface it's coat of dust despite hours of rigorous cleaning on her mother's behalf. The old attic upstairs was so littered with boxes of junk and memorabilia that there was hardly any room to move yet alone breath the dusty air. It had belonged to her family for centuries and her mother had came to inherit it after the death of her grandfather.

Mary now spent the vast majority of her life trying to convert and update the house to something more modern. The kitchen for example now bore shiny sleek surfaces and sparkling sinks. There was a long breakfast bar with high stools and even a brand new dishwasher. Freshly painted white walls were immaculate to match the black and white tiled floor which gleamed in the sunlight.

"Right we are then," Grinned Auntie Charlotte - a petite woman with elbow length chestnut hair and glasses. "That's the lot of us I think."

Mary nodded solemnly clinging to her youngest daughters hand. Holly looked slightly happier than she had done that night but there was still an etch of fear around her soft features. Next to her Conrad huffed impatiently looking eager to leave and return to the company of his friends. His tousled sandy brown hair was ruffled and his pale blue eyes were alight with excitement.

Auntie Charlotte held baby Marion in her arms while her twin son's Mark and Julian leaned languidly against the counters. Both had long shoulder length shaggy chestnut hair and hazel eyes that radiated a casual elegance that most fifteen year old boys could only dream of having. The rest of Auntie Charlotte's mob were probably at her house under the strict supervision of her house elf Dory; Sarah-Jane and Elliot were both too young to attend Hogwarts.

Rosemary nodded in agreement as her luggage landed lightly on the floor. Taking a handful of floo powder she shot one last look at her kitchen before disappearing into the crackling emerald flames of the fireplace. The next time she returned it would not be alone and she would never guess precisely what was waiting to be unearthed in the boxes in the attic.

* * *

"Right-o," Sabrina declared as she pushed open the compartment door. It was one of the few remaining vacant compartments left at the back of the train and the two of them wasted no time in claiming it as their own. Conrad had left them the instant he had stepped foot on the train determined to find his friends amongst the pandemonium of first years. Holly had been far more reluctant to leave them but she had soon perked up after she had caught sight of Anita Robins and had left to join her friends as well. The goodbye's on the platform had been tearful on her mother's part as she bid farewell to her youngest child calling words of caution after them. Rosemary now realised she had the joint responsibility of keeping both her siblings in check - not a task she in anyway envied or wanted. As the engines of the train began to rumble into life she pulled out a copy of Witch Weekly and flipped to the horoscope section.

Presently the door slid open again to reveal three new sixth years. The tallest had fluffy chin length mahogany blond hair and expressive almond shaped eyes. This was Lisa Turnip, a fellow Ravenclaw with the prestigious reputation for being the smartest in their house group having scored the highly sought after 'Outstanding' in all of her exams except Astronomy and Potions in which she received a meagre Acceptable. Behind her lingered the much smaller frame of Sally-Ann Sawyers - a Hufflepuff with a strawberry-blond bob and bright blue eyes. Finally there was the ringleader and Hufflepuff named Sunita Richards. An olive skinned girl with glossy raven hair and light hazel eyes.

There was the usual round of greetings as each girl took their seat. Of course Rosemary had seen them all only a few days ago at her party so there was unfortunately not much small talk to go around. Various subjects flickered and evolved until eventually a steady game of Broomsticks and Wands was started. As the journey continued the weather seemed to grown continually bleaker until finally the rain started to bounce off the windows in strong gusts of wind. Rosemary sighed leaning her head against the cold glass as she eyed the latest issue of the Daily Prophet. She rolled her eyes - the same headlines again, the same speculation games.

"They've arrested Stan Shunpike," Rosemary noted as she rolled the dice.

"That guy could hardly point his wand in the right direction let alone curse anyone," Snorted Sunita derisively. "Dad thinks Rufus is going neurotic. I mean look what they're publishing about Potter now - the chosen one? Dear Merlin they must be getting desperate."

"You don't think it's true then?" Sally-Ann asked curiously as she pushed her counter across the board. "I mean I hope it is. I'd like to think somebody could finally beat him for once and he managed it last time."

"Beginner luck," Sunita said reasonably. "I mean I don't trust a word of the Prophet. They're probably trying to make up for all the crap they had out about him last year. It's ridiculous to think a sixteen year old could take on You-Know-Who. If anyone will beat him Daddy thinks it'll be the ministry. We're much more prepared than last time."

"Well how do you explain a baby beating him then?" Rosemary quizzed. "I mean Merlin knows I'd hate to be him with his life but what's to say it's not true? He is the Boy-who-lived." The thought of being told to go one on one with evil incarnate hardly thrilled her and truthfully if she was saddled with Potter's life she would have probably suffered at least five serious meltdowns. However if it was true then she imagined that Potter might be in with a chance - considering he had now avoided death at least four times and had miraculously survived the killing curse. The whole enigma made an interesting debate and Rosemary enjoyed taking turns to advocate each side rationalising it out in her head by playing on duplicity.

"Oh come off it Rosie. Potter might be good at Defence Against the Dark Arts and Quidditch but that isn't going to get him far in the long run. Even if he is the 'Chosen One' then his odds are still slim." Sunita argued mockingly. Rosemary shrugged and dealt her card down on the table. Personally she thought Sunita might still be feeling a bit insulted by falling for the Prophets gossip and failing her own Defence Against the Dark Arts exam. Her father was exceedingly rich and held a handsome position on the Wizengamot as well as being the Head of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes.

"Yeah but even if Potter isn't I'm betting they'll be another war," Sabrina confided in a hushed whisper. "I mean there's only so much the Ministry can do and more people keep going missing. I'm giving it three years before You-Know-Who makes a move again because it's not like he's going to stay in the background. Not with all the Dementors and-

"Don't!" Lisa pleaded as she shuddered. "Who do you think he'll go after first? My Dad's a policeman and my Mum's a nurse. What chance do we have? Whenever I try to talk to them about it they keep thinking about buying shot guns or installing alarms. I don't want to talk about it anymore. It keeps scaring me. It's alright for you lot!"

Rosemary looked sympathetically at her muggle-born friend. The potential fate of Lisa had crossed her mind more than once ever since the rumours last year. If You-Know-Who did make a bid for power then what chance would Lisa stand? She couldn't imagine her one the run but the thought of her being left to the mercy of the Death Eaters made her feel sick. It was like reading the Diary of Anne Frank and then learning about the Nazi's final 'solution.' Many of her Aunts and Uncles were muggles and they taught mostly muggle children how to ride horses on her estate.

Yet in the same sickening way she could also see how easy it would be to fall into the lure of the Death Eaters twisted beliefs. Sometimes you did feel superior to muggles because it felt like they were thicker than you for not having wands. It was easy to see where the seeds of prejudiced had been sown but Rosemary could never contemplate torturing them. She wouldn't really want to torture anyone muggle or otherwise. The Death Eaters ideologies did seem a lot like the Nazi ones but at the end of the day what did it achieve? Not a lot except for families being ripped apart and a mass of death wherever they left.

"Sorry Lisa," Apologised Rosemary. "You'll be fine. I'm sure somebody will do something and even if they don't I've got enough relatives who you could pass for. Ten Aunts and Uncles in total and more than thirty cousins. I'll bring over my photo album and you can take your pick."

"Yeah. You could be cousin Beatrice from France." Agreed Sabrina with a twinkle in her eyes. "Remember her Rose? She arrived on our doorstep last winter and Mum hadn't spoken to her for fifteen years. She smoked this weird tobacco that made the house reek for days. Well glad to see the back of her we were."

"Dear Lord don't get me started," Rosemary groaned remembering her overzealous French cousin. Beatrice Juan had been snobby, haughty and extremely fussy. Needless to say nobody had exactly warmed to her and Rosemary could still remember the smug comments made after she'd came into the house from riding Jasper - her thoroughbred chestnut who was a good fourteen hands. The look she'd received before promptly being told she smelled like the wrong end of a dung heap and could she not at least come in via the back door had left Rosemary feeling more than a bit aggravated. "Maybe not. I don't think Lisa's desperate enough hot pretend to be that hag."

"Yeah well this year should be better than last," Lisa said more optimistically. "We get free periods this years and we don't have OWLS to set. Last year was hell. I still can't believe I only scraped an A for Potions! I worked so hard on that draught and I was finished five minutes before everyone else!"

"I got an E," Sunita said triumphantly. "But I'm still dropping it. I can't be bothered having cauldrons blowing up in my face or having that greasy bat hovering over my shoulder." Rosemary rolled her eyes. Sunita was probably the least favourite of all her friends for the simple reason that she thought she was the centre of the universe. If everyone else had a problem it came second to her dramas which usually concluded with her crying over being dumped for 'accidentally' cheating on one of her boyfriends.

"No we wouldn't want that would we?" Rosemary muttered sarcastically under her breath before smirking and saying in a louder voice. "Aw Sunita now who will I take potions with? I really hoped you'd get an O so we could be together. Oh well I'll just have to endure it alone." Sunita's smug expression was wiped off her face and she scowled rolling the dice. She was a sore loser and the fact that Rose had achieved an Outstanding in Potions still hurt her ego.

Oh well it gave Rosemary something to hold above the snobby witch. No doubt it would earn her a lifetime spot in Sunita's bitch-behind-back conversations but In the immortal words of Rhett Butler - "Frankly my dear I don't give a damn."

* * *

"She looks nervous…"

"Well what were you expecting?" Sabrina asked rhetorically. Rosemary bit her lower lip and fidgeted nervously as she eyed the line of first years spotting out her sisters face amongst them. They all seemed so small in their oversized black robes yet to don the colours of the school. Had it really been only six years since Rosemary had arrived in such a state? It seemed almost longer yet also like not time at all. She could remember every single detail of that nerve-wrecking ordeal.

She could remember feeling hyperactive and full of impatient adrenaline but then queasy with sudden terror. What if she put the hat on and it sent her home because she didn't fit in anywhere? She wasn't particularly brave or clever or anything else. Perhaps if there was a house for the queasy and fearful then she might have earned a place. With a racing heart and horrible fluttery gigantism moths floating about in her stomach she had mounted the three legged stool. All those faces looking at her had only served to intimidate her even more. Couldn't they have looked away for a few minutes? And the hat had taken so bloody long to decide that she could spy several people laughing at her.

"_Hmm…very loyal," _The hat had said pensively. Rosemary remembered feeling dread. She didn't want to be in Hufflepuff. People said that people only went there because they had nowhere else to go. _"Not Hufflepuff? Many great people have came from Hufflepuff…but perhaps not. Courage? You know the difference between right and wrong just like your mother. No…maybe not. Slytherin? Ah a manipulative streak…you would do well in Slytherin but no I don't think you would quite fit in. Where to put you? Ah what a mind. A girl with a thirst for knowledge can only go to….RAVENCLAW!" _

To say Rosemary had been relieved would be an understatement. From the moment she'd seen Sabrina sorted into Ravenclaw she had wanted to join her cousin. Lots of people in her family had gone into Ravenclaw and Rosemary had wanted to go there because Ravenclaw sounded the best. Now six years later she sat feeling the same flicker of trepidation as she watched line file thinner. There was a new teacher at the high table - a fat walrus like man with a moustache. Another Defence teacher no doubt - poor bugger wouldn't last the year.

"Holly O'Shea!" Professor McGonagall called. Rosemary watched anxiously as her little sister trotted forward with a flushed face. Conrad hadn't been so nervous although he had almost tripped over his robes. Rosemary eyes her brother spotting him at the Gryffindor table with his attention avidly focused also on his younger sister. For several long painful moments Holly sat there gripping the edge of the stool and closing her eyes. What was the hat telling her? It had better be telling her good things because if it shoved her in Slytherin so help Rosemary she'd rip the thing to shreds.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Rosemary felt relief flow through her body like a tidal wave as she relaxed into her seat. There was an enthusiastic round of applause as Holly took her with an embarrassed smile as Mark clapped her on the back. Rosemary beamed wishing she was far enough down the table to speak properly to her sister. Instead she contended with a thumbs up and a smile before turning back to Sabrina.

"You owe me. Ten sickles."

"I'll give it to you tomorrow." Sabrina said carelessly. Rosemary shook her head knowing that she'd never see that ten sickles again in her life, however as the golden plates in front of them abruptly filled with delicious meals of all varieties sickles were the last thing on her mind. Platters of piping hot Sheppard's pie and plates filled with crispy roast potatoes soon occupied her mind and stomach. Taking a generous helping of each she tucked into her meal trying to ease the empty feeling in her stomach. She shouldn't have skipped lunch - it felt like her stomach thought her throat must have died and had gone into mourning.

Every now and then she would looked up from her dinner and her gaze would flicker assertively towards Holly and then Conrad. Certain both her siblings appeared to be quite content she would relax and join in some of the light banter floating around the table. Most of which concerned exam results and the new member at the staff table. By the time the bowls of steaming hot chicken soup had faded into dishes of mouth-watering sticky toffee pudding Rosemary became aware of some general commotion. Heads began to turn and there was a ripple of whispers and murmurs. Craning her neck so she could see over the shoulder of a particularly tall Gryffindor behind her she spied the source of the hubbub.

Messy black hair gave away his identity instantly and paired with the muggle clothing Harry Potter's entrance was nothing short of enigmatic. Especially coupled with the amount of dried blood surrounding his nose. Rosemary frowned feeling a prickle of unease; had there been something on the train? Another Death Eater attack? Or was Sunita simply right and this was another stunt for attention?

"Please tell me that isn't blood on his face?" Rosemary muttered to Lisa as everyone gradually turned around back to their meals. Lisa looked mildly troubled by this development as she stabbed her spoon ruefully into her helpings of strawberry and raspberry ice cream.

"I think so…you don't think?"

"Nah," Rosemary said taking in a mouthful of her favourite black forest gateau. "Not on the train. We'd all have known if there was something on the train. Maybe he just bashed himself or got into a fight. There's no need to jump to conclusions." She said this purely for the benefit of keeping Lisa calm because her own mind was already conjuring several theatrical battles with a squad of Death Eaters and a few Dementors.

The next moment of drama came after pudding when Professor Dumbledore stood up to make his usual speech. Rosemary promptly adapted an expression of intense interest while allowing her mind to wander over the familiar words. It wasn't until he got around to announcing the title of the latest Professor that Rosemary did the equivalent of a mental stumble as she blinked slamming back into reality with a bump. Professor Slughorn? Her mum had mentioned him a few times and he didn't teach Defence he taught…

"to resume his old post as Potions Master," Dumbledore continued steadily. There was a sudden inrush of chatter bubbling above the headmasters voice. Rosemary's eyes widened as she eyed her mothers former teacher and his amble stomach and thick silver moustache. Potions? Slughorn had been in retirement for years so why would they take him back out to teach potions unless…

"Professor Snape meanwhile," Dumbledore said, raising his voice above that of his students. "Will be taking over the position of Defence and Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Rosemary felt her insides drop as the giant butterflies promptly reverted back to the caterpillars crawling over her insides. Snape? Snape in Defence? Snape shooting hexes at them? She'd be dead within the year. Rosemary groaned; it had been bad enough in potions. Not that she had earned his wrath in any particular way because she had quite a natural aptitude for the subject but he had always terrified her. Never in her life had she been late for Potions and never in her life had she done anything out of question in that class half petrified the man might poison her. The idea of him shooting jinxes at her made her feel that she'd probably have a better chance going one on one with a Dragon.

"Snape in Defence?" Rosemary moaned. "Why didn't they just hire another psychopath?"

"He can't be as bad as Umbrige," Sabrina reasoned with distaste. "She was a cow. At least we might stand a chance of passing this year."

Sabrina had a point. Rosemary had openly despised that simpering idiot and as soon as the skiving snack boxes had became purchasable Rosemary had delighted in taking fever fudge. There was no point wasting her time in a lesson where she wouldn't learn anything. That and the old hag had given her little brother a detention - no that this was exceptionally bad but Conrad had came back with scars on the back of his hand and tears in his eyes.

Umbrige had earned herself an enemy for life.

"Let's see," Rosemary counted. "One of our teachers died, the next one was an arrogant fraud, the third was a werewolf, the fourth a psychopathically nutcase in disguise, the fifth a complete bitch and now we've got batman. Snape must be suicidal. Nobody lasts more than a year." Maybe that's why they'd gone for somebody who was already a member of staff. Perhaps they hoped to buck the trend this year or simply everybody else had outright refused. They should have brought Lupin back - he'd been alright even if he did morph into a monster at every full moon.

"Not a good track record," Sabrina agreed as everyone began to stand up. "You never know. Maybe this year things will change."

Somehow Rosemary sincerely doubted it.

**

* * *

**

**I honest to God di not mean this chapter to be so long! The next chapters are fairly concise with about 4000-4500 words but somehow this one turmed out to be mammoth! This story is quite evenly paced and I'm predicting about twenty-five chapters. The golden trio will probably be featured by about the fourth chapter but most of this story will be from Rose's point of view although other people will come into it later. I hope you all enjoyed and reviewed to let me know what you think of Rosemary. I've asked my Devintart artist if she'll draw Rose for me and I'm waiting to hear back.**

**Anyway in the next chapter Rosemary works her way through her first week of term which includes keeping a watchful eye on her rebellious brother and timid sister while also trying to achieve high in her new classes.**

**R&R**

**Daydreamer!x**


	3. Of All things Old and New

**Family Ties**

_Chapter Two_

**Of All Things New and Old**

* * *

**Ordinary Wizarding Level Results**

Pass Grades: Outstanding (O) Fail Grades: Poor (P)

Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)

Acceptable (A) Troll (T)

ROSEMARY SYLVIA O'SHEA HAS ACHIEVED:

Astronomy: D

Arithmancy: E

Charms: O

Defence Against the Dark Arts: E

Divination: O

Herbology: E

History of Magic: D

Potions: O

Transfiguration: A

Ancient Runes: E

Pass: 8 Fail: 2

_**Copy of Rosemary O'Shea OWL results issued July 1996**_

_

* * *

_

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I'll get this of the way first since I know you're both probably dying to read this. Holly Lillian O'Shea is a SLYTHERIN! Only joking. She's with me in the house of the Ravens. Conrad seems a bit put out but Holly's fine. I spoke with her this morning in the Common Room and she seems a bit nervous but mercifully she's met another girl named Vivian Jones. _

_Nothing much happened last night unless you count Slughorn coming out of retirement and Harry Potter bursting in halfway through the feast covered with blood. It wasn't anything too serious apparently because according to Daphne Greengrass he got into a fight with Malfoy. Slughorn is out of retirement and teaching potions which means I get Snape for Defence. Dear Lord I hope I survive. How is everyone back home though? Did Dad make it back alright? Did you remember to feed Jasper that stuff the vet ordered for him?_

_Sending my love and of course Conrad's and Holly's,_

_Your daughter Rosemary xx_

Rosemary watched as the barn owl soared into the horizon. Light was just starting to break through the thick heavy clouds illuminating the torrents of the ancient stone castle, as well as the dark shadowy tree tops of the Forbidden Forest. The grass was sparkling with fresh dew and the air would have smelt pleasantly clean and fresh had it not been for the stench of owl manure and indigested rat entrails. Rosemary sighed turning away from the window holding her breath as she crossed the stony floor that was littered with frog entrails and the bones of small mammals crunching sickeningly under her feet. Owls hooted at her indigently and Rosemary left the Owlery Tower quite relieved to leave the stench of birds behind her.

It was easy to slip back into the routine of school. One night since she'd returned and it felt like she had never left. The dormitory last night was all abuzz with fresh zealous horror stories of the Prophet and the rumours spreading like wildfire. Padma Patil had expressed her distress upon almost not being able to return while Mandy Brocklehurst spoke feverishly about her Dad who was in the Auror department at the Ministry. Rosemary had been the first to awaken and had left the dormitory quietly bumping into Daphne Greengrass on her way up to the Owlery.

Daphne was a Slytherin. On principle this was supposed to mean that she didn't get on with the other girl but in fact she did. In general Slytherin's weren't too bad towards the other houses unless you were in Gryffindor and most of them couldn't find anything that wrong with a Ravenclaw. She'd sat next to Daphne last year in Herbology and although she wouldn't describe the girl as one of her closer friends they were quite amiable towards one another. It was nice to chat with her again and catch up. Daphne was a lithe person with honey coloured blond hair and clear azure eyes. As far as Rosemary was aware Daphne's family weren't participant in Death Eater activities, although Daphne sometimes ignored Lisa she didn't show the same outward prejudiced that some in her house displayed.

Yawning Rosemary dodged the trick step and climbed down the stairs into the Great Hall. Not many people were up and about yet as it was only half past seven and most people didn't make it down for breakfast until eight o'clock. Holly sat at one end of the Ravenclaw table with Violet Jones and Anita Robins while a few sleepy looking third years lolled not far along. The Hufflepuff table was mostly empty except for Ernie MacMillan who gulping down a mug of coffee looking surprisingly attentive and eager for such an early hour while a few Gryffindor's lingered lazily in their seats.

"Is that your letter sent then?" Daphne asked swinging her legs over to take a seat next to Rosemary. The Slytherin table was quite desolate except for a few first years and Daphne's younger sister Astoria who was in fourth year.

"Yeah." Rosemary said as she poured some milk over her cornflakes. "Done and dusted. What about you? Have you got your timetable yet?" Apparently there had been some sort of mix up yesterday with the Slytherin timetables and Daphne had been quite upset about not having hers yet. The Slytherin rolled her eyes and produced a piece of white parchment with her classes printed neatly on them.

"Finally. Took them long enough this year." Daphne complained. "I've got double Ancient Runes first. On the bright side it looks like we've both got Potions together." Rosemary breathed an internal sigh of relief. None of her other friends had bothered with Potions this year except for Padma who would probably double up together with Michael.

"Last period double right?" Rosemary said comparing her own timetable. "Do you think we could partner up?"

"Yeah," Daphne shrugged. "Don't see why not. Pansy will only want to fawn over Draco anyway. I'll see you in Potions yeah?" Rosemary nodded and the other girl departed with a nod in Lisa's direction as the muggle-born sat down effectively replacing Daphne. Lisa was not a morning person and looked like a badly made up panda with dark eyes and smudged mascara. Rosemary pointed this out and Lisa looked like she might burst into tears.

As the day progressed steadily Rosemary learned a few things. Namely that she had been saved from being totally alone in Potions and that Slughorn might a good teacher. He seemed pleasant enough and he created a much warmer atmosphere than Snape ever did. There wasn't very many people who had made it up to NEWT level - in fact overall there were about twelve and unfortunately she couldn't sit with Daphne because of the way the tables had been arranged. She might get along with Daphne but she rather doubted any of the other Slytherin's would enthusiastically greet her company knowing that she was openly friendly with a muggle-born.

Instead she had to contend with sitting next to Terry Boot, beside a cauldron full of murky liquid that resembled Polyjuice Potion. Three other similar cauldrons sat near the other two tables one containing clear liquid that duplicated water while the other sparkling gold and another that oozed a lovely fragrance that reminded her of Mary's perfume, the smell of chocolate melting and the warm musty odour of horses.

"Now then," Announced Slughorn, "I've prepared a few potions for you to have a look at. Just out interest you know. These are the kinds of thing you ought to be able to make after completing your NEWTS. You ought to have heard of 'em, even if you haven't made 'em yet. Anyone tell me what this one is?" Rosemary turned around in her seat so she could peek over at the cauldron nearest to the Slytherin table. It looked deceptively like ordinary water but of course she rather doubted that was it's true properties.

Hermione Granger's hand was first to hit the air and Rosemary rolled her eyes and turned away. She had spent all of last year in Hermione's Ancient Runes and Arithmancy class and knew by experience that Granger must have some sort of internal dictionary implanted inside her brain. Of course her answer -Veritaserum- was correct. Rosemary watched as Slughorn praised her delightedly as he pointed to each cauldron in turn - Polyjuice potion and Amortentia - as Rosemary learned. Finally though the new Potions Master turned back to the class leaving the final cauldron containing what looked like liquid sunlight alone.

"Sir? You haven't told us what's in this one," Ernie MacMillan reminded. Rosemary gazed at the contents sceptically before the answer clicked and her eyes widened impressively. If that was what she suspected it was then perhaps Slughorn was afraid he might get mobbed by the class. It was amazingly precious and she knew a few people in the room would certainly be willing to do battle for it - herself included.

"Oho," said Slughorn theatrically. "Yes. That. Well that one ladies and gentlemen is a most curious little potion known as Felix Felicis. I take it Miss Granger you know what it does?" Slughorn added a knowing smile in Hermione's direction. There were noticeable gasps around the rooms and a tide of awed hushed murmurs as the sixth year Gryffindor announced what the potion was more commonly known as, liquid luck. Rosemary tried imagine all the things she could do if she took a few drops. Flawless exam marks and other opportunities danced in front of her minds eye.

"Why don't people take it all the time, sir?" Inquired Terry eagerly.

"Because if taken in excess it can cause giddiness , recklessness and dangerous overconfidence. Too much of a good thing you know…highly toxic in large quantities. But sparingly and very occasionally…" Slughorn trailed off with an reminiscent gleam in his eyes. Rosemary wondered idly about the feats she could perform with a little luck on her side. Stirring herself out of her daydream she began to pay more avid attention when Slughorn had finished explaining his own encounter with the potion and came back down to Earth. "And that is what I shall be offering as a prize."

With that single phrase Slughorn had Rosemary's complete and undivided attention. Her dark midnight cyan eyes scanned page ten of her _Advanced Potions Making _textbook keenly. A draught of living death. The list of composed ingredients was long and extensive and the potion was finicky. Frowning she adjusted the temperature of her cauldron slightly as everyone rushed towards the supply cupboard. A feverish frenzy consumed the class and not a word was spoken. The level of focus on their task was almost corporeal and Rosemary was among them as she began to chop up her roots taking extra care to get them at even lengths.

Potions was something Rosemary found she could easily grasp. Mary had often sat her on the unit while she chopped up ingredients and allowed Rosemary to stir the cauldron. It had been something nurtured into her as a mother-daughter bonding indoctrination as Mary had passed along old family remedies to her daughter. Rosemary was at home in a kitchen…however the dungeon was not a kitchen and the cluster of people in what she considered to be her space was something she found irksome. Couldn't Terry keep his bulbs on his side of the desk? The noxious fumes of other peoples potions and the smoky air was disconcerting to her and knocked her attention.

Squeeze not slice - Mary always told her to do that to get more juice. Rosemary tried to recall some of the trivia handed down to her from her mother and Aunts as she added her ingredients to the cauldron. According to the textbook the potion should be turning a light lilac colour but unfortunately it was still a shade darker than lilac. Glaring at her cauldron she resisted the urge to kick Terry in the shins as he scraped some his peelings on to her desk. Space invasion! Tucking some of her hair behind her ears she began to stir the cauldron with a furious desperation. '_Please turn lilac, please turn lilac_,' Rosemary prayed.

"And times up! Stop stirring please!" Slughorn called jovially. Adding one more quick stir Rosemary eyed her potion critically - it had bypassed lilac and now looked a slightly paler heliotrope shade of purple. Sweat trickled down the back of her neck and Rosemary shot a sideways glance at Terry's. His own potion had turned a nasty acidic shade of yellow that looked like urine. It could, Rosemary considered , have been worse. At least hers was a purple colour and hadn't exploded yet.

"Ah. Very good, very good." Slughorn mulled aloud as he passed her cauldron. His eyes flickered upwards and for brief moment met her own. "A stir too much perhaps but very good quality. Rosemary O'Shea wasn't it? Your fathers in the ministry isn't he?"

"Yes sir." Rosemary replied. "Department of International Magical Cooperation."

"Ah yes. Works in correspondence to the Canadian Ministry? I thought he was Head of the Department of Magical Transportation?" Slughorn asked bemused.

"That'd be my Uncle William sir." Rosemary corrected referring to her Dad's older brother William. Although biologically and technically he wasn't her uncle since her parents hadn't gotten married until she was five Rosemary still bore the same surname as him and visited him sometimes in Summer Holidays.

"Oh? Yes I think I recall…very bright young boy. Played seeker for Ravenclaw? Excellent man. Very well done O'Shea. Very well done." Slughorn praised vacantly as he drifted past her cauldron towards Terry's where he made a startled noise and wrinkled his nose against the pungent aroma of what smelled like battery acid melting. Poor Terry.

It took Slughorn quite some time to get around the whole class but ten minutes later he arrived at the table shared by Ernie and the three remaining Gryffindors. There was an appreciative smile for Hermione's potion which was a lavender colour but when he saw Harry Potters an incredulous grin broke over his face and Rosemary felt her heart sink in defeat.

"The clear winner ladies and gentlemen!" Slughorn announced triumphantly. "Excellent! Excellent Harry! Good Lord, it's clear you've inherited your mother's talent, she was a dab hand at potions, Lilly was! Here you are then!" Rosemary scowled at her pale heliotrope concoction as her coveted prize was handed over. If it wasn't Slytherin's stealing the attention then it was famous Gryffindor's. How was she supposed to contend with all that competition?

The bell rang and the class began to shuffle out of the dungeon. Rosemary joined their ranks after she'd vanished her potion but was stopped at the last moment by none other than Professor Slughorn. The plump Potions Master called after, waddling forward with his ample stomach almost popping out of his silky waistcoat. "Miss O'Shea? Might I have a word a minute?"

Rosemary turned around hopefully feeling her bruised pride raise it's head and sniff the air. Perhaps he was going to give her a drop anyway? However it became apparent this was not Slughorn's intention as he waved his wand at the shimmering golden liquid erasing it from the cauldron into a glass beaker which vanished from sight. Feeling the final edges of her hope vanish she sat down on the edge of one of the tables watching the man bumble around for a few moments rearranging some books on the cases behind his table. He couldn't be very tall - in fact she doubted if the man was as tall as she was.

"Ah. My girl," Slughorn panted breathlessly as he relaxed into his armchair. "Not as young as I once was, I can tell you. Youth! Ah how the young waste it. You only live once my dear, remember that now before you become a stuffed up old buffer like me." Rosemary nodded with a small smile. For a moment he reminded her of her Grandfather Jéróme who frequently made similar complaints. "Anyway, I was wondering if you might be interested in joining me for a little get together? I knew your Uncle William, very bright lad as I recall and you seem to have definitely picked up some his talent."

"Thanks…I'll be sure to let him know," Rosemary said politely choosing not to enlighten the Professor to her lack of blood relation. "Um…sure why not?" It wasn't often she really got noticed in class and this could prove to be a good opportunity or at least something to preoccupy herself with. Slughorn beamed brightly.

"Wonderful, wonderful. I'll let you know the arrangement later and I'll not delay you any further. I'm sure you're anxious to go see your friends. Thank you Miss O'Shea." Rosemary nodded and slid off the desk and walked out of the classroom feeling quite pleased to end her first day back on a high note.

The next few days proved not to be so successful. In fact she found herself belayed with an astounding amount of homework including an essay for Professor Vector on the mystical properties of Agrippa's Second law as stated in his first numerical charts and an another assigned Tarot diary for Professor Trelawney. Defence Against the Dark Arts also proved to be something of a terror - previously having watched many teachers come and go each one had their own individual style. Snape's however although effective proved to be much like his attitude to teaching Potions - silent and deadly. That, and Rosemary had been forced to go partners with Millicent Bulstrode since none of her friends had taken an interest in continuing that subject. Divination was quite enjoyable though since she sat with Lisa and Sally-Anne and Ancient Runes was fine since she got the opportunity to team up with Daphne once more.

Sunita's reaction to her news about gaining membership to the elite 'Slug Club' did not go down well as Rosemary had predicted. They had been sitting at Dinner when Rosemary had told her friends and Sunita had looked nothing short of insulted, as though Rose had physically turned around and slapped her. The spoonful of stew never made it to her mouth as her eyes widened disbelievingly.

"_You_?" Sunita cried aggregately. "You're not even related to your Uncle! My Dad's on the Wizengamot and he hasn't said a word to me!" Rosemary bit her tongue resisting the urge to either scream at her friend or slap her. It wasn't that she seemed a bit disappointed because Rose might be able to sympathise with that. It was the way in which she said 'You're not even related' which made the Ravenclaw's temper flare. As though the lack of blood connection made her relationship with her family nothing but a pale comparison to real ones.

"And what is that meant to mean?" Sabrina challenged dubiously with raised eyebrows. Sabrina never had much patience for Sunita on the best days but the jib at her cousin had probably cracked her temper. Sally-Anne and Lisa eyed the contenders warily sensing the tension mounting in the air. Sunita glanced from Sabrina's confronting glare to Rosemary's impassive expression. Clearly deciding this was a fight she wouldn't win she backed down and mumbled something apologetic under her breath.

"He invited me too," Lisa confessed nervously, her blue eyes dancing from Sunita to Rosemary timidly.

"That's great then," Rosemary said cheerfully. "Won't be stuck alone then will I?"

* * *

The days ticked by until finally the weekend came and the first Hogsmeade of the term arrived and was greeted with enthusiasm. Rosemary had mad a very clear point of making sure that Sabrina would not be joining them on this trip because it was likely to be the only opportunity she had to get her friend a present before the following Wednesday. Miraculously the weather remained dry despite the murky grey clouds boiling over the picturesque magical village. Many of the students had opted to remain behind on this trip due to the strenuous amount of homework they were suffering from but Rosemary had coaxed the reluctant Lisa to accompany her.

"It's so quiet," Lisa murmured. "I mean last year you could hardly move but now?"

Rosemary glanced around the deserted cobbled streets. Nobody lingered anymore; before you had people queued up outside the shops or lazing around in groups but now there was none of the amiability. Gangs of people swiftly went about their business with lowered gazes speaking only when necessary. Posters were hung on the walls displaying the face of the Wanted or Missing. A few noticeable shops were boarded up and a dreary atmosphere covered the place in it's shadowy veil so dismal that it almost seemed tangible. It wasn't quite as bad as Diagon Alley mainly due to the sudden influx of students who filled the void but Rosemary could imagine what it had been transformed into during those long months where there had been no teenagers to breath life into the village.

"What did you expect? I mean we had to go to France this year just to get Holly a wand," Rosemary said distastefully as her eyes clapped onto another 'Missing Poster' for a girl not much older than she was. Lisa nodded sympathetically but her eyes seemed to linger on each chapped board and abandoned property. Rosemary sometimes forgot that Lisa had not been around the new ambience covering the wizarding world very much. Lisa lived in Yorkshire with her mother and three younger brothers near a small town and was the only witch in the family.

"It's horrible though. Everyone keeps saying it's going to get worse…what if it does Rose? What am I supposed to do? It's alright for you, you're whole families magic but mine isn't. I keep thinking…what if he wins?" Lisa confessed sounding fearful. Rosemary inhaled trying to imagine what fate awaited her friend. It didn't bear thinking about and truthfully it had wandered unbidden in Rosemary's mind quite a few nights when sleep wouldn't come.

"It'll be fine," Rosemary murmured putting an arm around Lisa's shoulder. The young blond barely reached Rosemary's chin. "Come on. I think Honeydukes would be better. There's no point standing out here and freezing our arses off." Lisa nodded and the pair of them headed towards the sweet shop. Honeydukes always had a cheering effect on Rosemary's soul - the sight of shelves filled to the brim with chocolate sweet deliciousness had a stirring impact on her spirit. She could spend all day in that shop foaming at the mouth just getting high off the warming scent of chocolate and cream which seemed to fragrance the air like a rich perfume.

Stepping into Honeydukes was like stepping into a different reality from the grey bleakness of the world outside. Inside it was warm and packed with people, business as booming as ever. Brightly coloured paint on the walls and shelf upon shelf of exotic sweets greeted them. Instantly their previous gloomy conversation was forgotten as each girl wormed their way towards the free samplers. There was a new variety of butter-mint snappers that exploded in your mouth. Idly Rosemary examined her surroundings looking out for Conrad - it would be his first time at Hogsmeade. Unable to spot him she shrugged and returned her attention to the confectionary surrounding her.

When they both left their money bags were significantly emptier as they both supported brightly patterned bags brimmed with chocolates of all kinds.

"We could go to the Broomsticks next?" Rosemary suggested as a chilling wind picked up.

"Or we could go to Gladrags?" Lisa chirped eagerly. "I wanted to send my Mum some of those socks that change colour."

"That's the other end of the village…" Moaned Rosemary but under the careful scrutiny of those blue eyes she found herself complying allowing Lisa to drag her down another path. Lisa took a great delight in purchasing weird and wonderful gifts to send home to her non-magical family - last Christmas for instance she'd sent her brothers a set of pants that started to sing if they were left on the bedroom floor or get too dirty.

Inside Gladrags was for more sophisticated than any other shop in Hogsmeade. In Zonko's you got random objects blowing up in your face, in Dervish and Banges there was a good chance something invisible might try to tap you on the shoulder to get your attention and in the Hogs Head anything could offer to buy you a drink but in Gladrags there were professional looking assistants ready to aid you on your quest for clothes. It was much like a Muggle High street fashion shop with laminated floors and sparkly walls with the radio blasting out music in the background. The only slight difference was that sometimes the clothes joined in the with chorus or unexpectedly began to shimmer a rainbow of colours.

"May I help you?" Offered a brunette witch in blue robes. Rosemary watched the witch lead Lisa off to the selection of 'special range' products allowing her to dwindle near the accessory ranges. Self-styling hair bands, mood beads, vanity caps, Gladrags had them all. Rose picked up a set of ordinary green beads and watched as they glistened softly before gently fading into a lavender colour that apparently symbolised that she was in state of calmness and reflection. There was a T-Shirt Sabrina might like too - it was a Weird Sisters collection - Sabrina's favourite band.

By the time Lisa remerged with a pair of multi-coloured ever changing socks Rosemary had already grabbed the beads, the tee-shirt and a self styling hair band. By the time they left Rose realised she now had about two knuts to her name to last her the next fortnight. How did she end up these situations? Tucking her hair through the silver hair band she allowed felt her dark auburn tresses rearrange themselves neatly so it now sat poker straight down her back. She clipped the mood beads into place and glanced at her reflection in the shop window - generally speaking she wasn't a vain person but she certainly didn't want to walk around looking like a greasy haired tramp.

"I think they suit you," Lisa complimented as she sucked on one of Bertie Botts range of lollipops that changed flavour with every lick. "Urgh…peanuts. I hate peanuts. Do you think Professor Flictwick is right? I mean I like the idea of being a Healer but I dunno…I just think it would be better if I got some experience first before diving into it."

"I think you should do what you feel is right. You're smart enough to make it on whatever track you chose. I wish I was like you, I don't have a bloody clue." Rosemary admitted as the beads flickered to a more troubled teal colour. Lisa had always wanted to be a Healer because her Mum was a Doctor in the Muggle world and medicine of any kind had always held a fascination with her. Rose on the other hand didn't really know what she wanted to do. She'd toyed with the idea of becoming a Healer or going into the Department of Law Enforcement but none really held much of an appeal.

"You'll work it. At least it's all there in front of you." Lisa assured. Rosemary shrugged as they rounded a bend. Perhaps it was better to have all the options laid out before her. Seventeen was too young to make an executive decision of the career she wanted to follow for the rest of her life.

Suddenly, without warning the shrill sounds of screaming echoed down the street followed by the rambunctious sound of rowdy boyish laughter. Lisa and Rosemary froze in their tracks and stared ahead poised ready to spring. Rosemary felt for her wand and pulled it out instinctively as her heart thumped against her ribcage. The street ahead lead uphill on the deserted trail towards the Shrieking Shack. There was another loud cry of distress followed by more laughter. Certain that it wasn't Death Eaters (unless they'd started to recruit from adolescence now) the pair ran following the petrified squeals.

The ground turned slippery as the climb lead up hill towards the picket fence separating the most haunted building in Britain from the rest of the village. Rosemary lost her footing a few times in the mud but she wasn't brought up on a farm for nothing as she struggled her way up. When they finally reached the stop with red sweaty faces and grubby trousers covered in dirt Rose felt her heart contract tightly.

Three young teenage boys surrounded another who lay weeping on the grass near the picket fence. For one hint of second Rosemary thought it was her own brother until she realised that the boy had sooty black hair and was far scrawnier than her own brother. He was whimpering pathetically and his wand lay some distance away while his tormentors looked on. Slowly recognition dawned on Rosemary. Wasn't that Henry Brown? And was that Oliver Harvey next to him? This didn't make sense…she knew these boys. They'd stayed overnight a few times during the Summer holidays.

The truth hit her like a sledge hammer the moment her eyes caught sight of the ringleader and the familiar unruly mop of sandy brown hair and lanky frame. Her jaw slackened and her heart missed several vital beats. It felt like somebody had just punched her in the stomach. As though a cute innocent puppy had suddenly turned feral and bit her hand. There had to be an explanation! He wouldn't do this…he wasn't like this…no her…

"I-Isn't that Conrad?" Lisa whispered aghast.

Rosemary remained paralysed in shock until she watched her younger brother raise his arm and his wand. His onlooker let out another round of jeering laughter and the beads around Rosemary's neck went from white hot yellow to smouldering ruby red. Rosemary ran forward feeling stunned but somehow she managed to scream out one word.

"Conrad!"

The arm faltered in mid strike, the spell hadn't left his lips yet and bewildered blue eyes turned towards Rosemary slowly. It took a few seconds but the truth stirred and that arm fell limp. Rosemary's eyes darted from the shaken boy to her brothers gang. Lisa ran forward towards the fallen victim but Rosemary stared at her brother before finally fury disintegrated the vital barrier shock had wrapped her in. Instead of raising her voice it sank into a low savage hiss.

"What the _hell _do you think you're doing?" Rosemary demanded.

"OOOOOO" Chorused Conrad's friends. "Look's like your in for it now Con! Big sister gonna tell you off?" They cackled and chortled and Rosemary felt as though she'd been slapped. Third years! She was being laughed at by a bunch of third years! Conrad's face flushed with colour and he scowled at his friends before glaring daggers at his sister.

"W-What the…what the bloody hell is going on? Conrad? Well? What the fuck where you thinking?" Rosemary bellowed incensed as her eyes once more met her brothers victim. He was as pale as a sheet and still trembling as Lisa helped him to his feet.

"Get lost Rose." Conrad muttered turning away. Rosemary marched forward determinedly and waved her wand causing her brother and his friends to trip up over their feet landing on the muddy ground. She didn't understand what was happening. Conrad had never ever in his life shown vicious tendencies like this. He was a bit of a hot head but not a malicious bully.

"Don't you dare walk away! I asked you a question dammit! I'm writing home as soon as I get back and you have five seconds to tell me what's going on or so help me I'll-" Rosemary tightened her grip around her wand so tightly that she was afraid it might snap in two. Conrad hauled himself to his feet and glowered at Rosemary as though she had just betrayed him in some horrific sort of way.

"Go ahead!" Conrad snapped viciously. "They're not my Mum and Dad anyway and you're not my sister!"

"Why you little-!" Rosemary didn't care about her wand anymore She was going to throttle her little brother. Of course words like this had been chucked around before in arguments but never so publicly and in such a nasty bitter way. Conrad might as well as said he wished she was dead because it probably would have been better than what he'd just came out with. The words snapped around her emotions like a coil clenching tighter and tighter so that to her own horror she found a lump rising in her throat.

"No! No Rosie think!" Lisa protested grabbing Rosemary by the arm to restrain her. "If you punch him then you'll be the one in detention!" For a moment Rose didn't give a flying pig about detention, all she cared about was hurting her brother the same way he'd just so humiliatingly hurt her. Conrad took a step backwards his bravado failing him as he realised the true extend of his words.

"Come on!" Conrad grunted at his friends, "Let's go."

The three of them scuttle off leaving Rosemary, Lisa and the other boy alone. Once they were out of sight Rosemary vented her anger by kicking a large oak tree vengefully but accomplishing nothing but an aching foot as a result. Feeling strangely breathless she whirled around to face the boy who was gulping back tears and looking shakily up at Rosemary as though feeling she might also vent her wrath on him too. Suddenly all the rage and fury was drained from her like water leaking through a sieve leaving her feeling weary and tired as the after effects of her adrenaline rush died.

"Come on." Rosemary muttered darkly. "McGonagall will want to hear about this." She didn't envy explaining the strict Gryffindor Head about her brothers behaviour and a tiny part of her felt like she was in some inexplicable way betraying her brother by telling on him however one look at the young boy told her that If she didn't do something then she'd be betraying herself.

Deep down she was wondering where it had all went so wrong?

* * *

**I wanted to give Rose a bit of depth first and to give her family some life before I went on the initial plot. She's got family problems like most people with younger brothers or sisters and it takes it's toll. At the moment the plot isn't that different from the book only at another persons persepctive. I made her a member of the 'Slug Club' because I figure if she's got influencial relatives then Slughorn will undoubtedly want her in the club. I don't think this makes her a Mary-Sue becaue she quite obviously has her flaws. **

**Please R&R - Reviews are like chocolate, sweet and addictive so please let me know what you all think.**

**Daydreamer!x**


End file.
